sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal The Fox
Things might be rough, but once your on your legs its not all bad (OMG Crystal being voiced by my sister :O https://soundcloud.com/starlightdawn1216/my-sister-voicing-crystal-the) Crystal the Fox Crystal is a smalltown girl with passion and an attitude. She likes Churros, anime, challenges, and chao. Like tails, she was born with the 2 tails as well, she doesn't really know how she got it but she likes it anyway! She lives with 2 other boys who both have a crush on her but one won't admit it, even though she is dating one of them. Hey it might sound rough for a girl like her, but hey, at least she's tomboy! Past Born in a small town, she travelled to world a little bit until she met a boy named Ty Randalls in high school, A blue hedgehog boy with a love for the fast life and action movies. They started dating him a few months of being good friends. They wanted to live together but, another guy wanted the same house, his name was Sailius Arthur. Sailius was a wolf boy all on his own, his parents had kicked him out because he didn't want to learn to fight, so they all shared the house. But one night, Ty had a pizza party at the house and forgot to turn off the oven. So the house burned down but not all of them got out safely, Sailius had 3rd degree burns on his tail and had to get some of it removed. Ty and Crystal paid all the money they had left for his surgery. The house was completely gone and they couldn't pay for another one, so now they live in a cave... the end. Relationships with others If she had to pick, Sailius is the one she's closest with, even though Ty is her current boyfriend, but there is a reason she's not closest with him, its because Ty can be a bit "grabby" with her if you know what I mean. Sonic heroes wise, Tails is a friend to her too, and they get along really well to with the fact that they're both smart cookies. Other info She's 16 She likes anime, She dislikes Perverts, Her powers are (obviously) Crystals, Her crush is Salius, Theme song: Beloved tomboyish girl Voice actor: Her creator, aka my sister If she's confirmed to be a kitsune, where are her other tails? Good question, Keian Kitsune are different from Japanese folklore kitsune, Crystal here only has 2, well once she gets a little older she's wake up with another, but she was born with 1 tail and gown a second during childhood. For example you go to sleep, and the next thing you know when you wake up, Poof! A tail! Mary sue test results Results: 27% there are SOME traits considered sueish, but not as annotingly so! All good here! :) Classic Crystal ( base by lunarsparkle-d5cuidb on DA).png|Classic Crystal (before her Re-Edit) Crystal and Sapphire (base by Cy63r N3k0).png|Crystal and Sapphire (base by Cy63r_N3k0) Category:Foxes Category:Female Category:Tomboy Category:Foxes Category:Female Category:StarlightDawn1216's character Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Kitsunes Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Kitsunes Category:Work in Progress